You're Still the One
by ilovetvalot
Summary: He'd finally found The One. Morgan/Garcia TWOSHOT! Written for Bonesbird
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - OKAY, MY FRIENDS, WE HAVE LESS THAN ****FIVE HOURS**** LEFT TO VOTE FOR OUR FAVES IN THE Profiler's Choice CM Awards. ALL the details can be found on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. Links are in my profile page. If you've got ANY questions, PLEASE PM me. Also, for every person that votes in at least TEN categories, you are automatically registered to win one of two Amazon. com gift cards. So, please, put on those reading hats, grab a cup of coffee and check out the ballot. We have some great stories and fabulous authors up for consideration.**

**Our January Challenge (The Resolutions Challenge) is also available for sign-up at the forum. Please check it out!**

**As always, I invited you to join me and tons of other authors and readers over at Facebook. We're having a blast getting to know each other, encouraging each other and swapping ideas! Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction."**

**As always, we thank everyone for reading our stories. Reviews keep me motivated to keep going, so, if you have a moment drop a comment. Thanks again for following our work.**

* * *

**This story was written for Bonesbird! Love ya to pieces, sister!**

* * *

**You're Still the One**

**Chapter One**

Derek Morgan was standing at a crossroads - and it was bugging the hell out of him.

Staring down at his uncooperative crotch as he closed the front door of his latest date's apartment, he glared. The Powers That Be had a fucked up sense of humor lately, he thought grimly as he walked toward the staircase of the two story complex, the brisk fall breeze whipping through the corridor chilling him.

At least, that's what he was gonna blame for the cold, forbidding chill sweeping up his spine.

He refused to believe it was anything else.

What the hell was wrong with him, anyway? All the components had been in play tonight. He'd had a gorgeous chick hanging on his arm all night. He'd eaten a fabulous dinner. He'd been entertained by her as they'd lingered over after dinner drinks. And he'd been damn attracted to her rockin' body.

All systems should have been a go and ready for lift off when they'd arrived back at her place tonight.

Except, evidently, his body disagreed, his flag not even rising to half mast despite the very talented, capable hands he'd been placed in.

Reaching the first floor a second later, Morgan realized that with stunning clarity that what he was trying to do wasn't working. Maybe a girl could wash a man right out of her hair, but screwing a random hot chick wasn't going to pierce and destroy the memory he'd created with Penelope Garcia.

You could not screw a woman like that right out of your soul no matter how hard you tried.

Baby Girl had ruined him for any other woman on one dark stolen night three months ago.

Fumbling with his keys, Morgan climbed behind the wheel of his SUV, slumping against the driver seat as he struggled to come to grips with his new reality. Life wasn't what he had thought it was going to be, and he wasn't quite sure if he was truly pleased with that thought.

Swallowing hard, he glanced toward his date's closed door. She'd been a nice enough lady. Single, a nurse, a body most men would cum in their pants just thinking about.

"But nada for me," he muttered to himself, staring down at the flat crotch of his jeans. Not even a fucking twinge below the belt. Because however nice, Sheena or Tina...or whatever her name had been was...she wasn't his Penelope.

Nope, his sweet thing had introduced him to Paradise for the first time in his life. He'd fucked countless women over the course of his nearly four decades, but he'd never made love to a woman until three months ago.

More memorable than that was the fact that none had ever made love to him either. Not until Penelope.

No matter what he'd done in the intervening weeks since their shared night together, she was still the one he woke up wanting...missing...yearning to hold.

Leaning his head back against the seat, he thought back to the agreement they had about that night. She'd been lonely, coming off her breakup with Kevin...and he'd been available. It was supposed to be a free-spirited fuck meant to satisfy, not addict.

Instead, it had been a melding of his fucking soul.

"Damn it," he growled under his breath, running a frustrated hand over his jaw. Everything had changed. Oh, he and his Pretty Girl still flirted...bantered...played...but now it was so much more complex.

She was his best friend. The one person on the planet that he trusted completely. Hell, if he still believed in God, he'd say she was his salvation.

And she was the one person he never wanted to hurt.

But ignoring these feelings was making him miserable. Pretending that they were the same people they were before that night was obviously not working out for him.

There was only really one decision he could make.

Grabbing his phone from the passenger's seat, he hit "1" and then "send". Drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as he glanced at his watch, he grinned. If he knew his woman at all, there was no way she was in bed at this time of the night. Nah, she'd just be getting her second wind right about now.

"Well," Penelope Garcia purred as she answered the phone, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call, my handsome hunk of rock hard ass?"

"Hey, Baby Girl," Derek said smoothly, grinning automatically as he heard her voice. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he felt obligated to ask, his heart suddenly skipping a beat as he thought about the fact that she could indeed have company.

"Nothing but my Dr. Who marathon." Penelope shrugged, throwing her afghan off her as Derek's silky voice warmed her body. "What's up, love?"

"Unlock the door for me, Sweetness," Derek requested smoothly, his earlier momentary doubt leaving him quickly. "You and me need to have a come to Jesus," he informed her softly, laying it on the line.

Confused, Penelope blinked rapidly as her heart leapt in her chest. "Sounds serious," she murmured, glancing down at her Hello Kitty jammies. She wasn't exactly dressed for company, but then, this wasn't just any company. This was Derek.

"We need to talk, Angel," Derek replied steadily, flipping on his headlights and starting his vehicle. "Just do me a favor and leave a light on for me, okay? I'm only about ten minutes away and we can talk about it when I get there."

"Okay," Penelope conceded softly, her palms dampening as she felt every nerve in her body jangle. Of all the phone calls she had expected to receive, this one was definitely not on her top five list. But it was Derek….and she would never say no to Derek. "I'll see you in a few."

"Bye, Sweetness," Derek said, ending the phone call as he concentrated on the road, his foot pressing the accelerator with far more force than before.

He had a place to be and a woman to see.

* * *

_**So, that's the first chapter! What do you guys think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello! And Happy Holiday Season! First, a huge round of congratulations to each winner in the second annual Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Awards. Thanks to each of them and all our nominees as well as everyone that took the time to cast a vote! It was a huge success with a 166 unique voters choosing from some fabulous stories! Hopefully next year will be even bigger and better. Winning fics have been posted at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Check it out.**

**We also have signups in session through December 31 for our "Resolutions Challenge" for January. Rules and details are also at the forum! Please join us for the challenge that will kickoff the New Year.**

**Also, we're going strong over on FaceBook. We've got some amazing authors and fun threads. To join the fun, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction".**

**And as always, thanks to our readers! Your reviews and alerts make our day and we love hearing from you! We don't own a thing, but we sure wish we did.**

* * *

**You're Still the One**

**Chapter Two**

Pacing the length of her shag carpeting, her toes burying into the lush cushioning, Penelope glanced at the clock on her wall for the third time in five minutes. "C'mon, D," she murmured impatiently, smacking her fingers against her jammies. His unexpected phone call inviting himself over had alternately thrilled and terrified her for the last seven minutes.

When she'd seen his number flash across her phone, she'd been elated. Things had been stilted between them for months, their one night together affecting her more than she'd ever expected. She'd thought sleeping with him would help her work him out of her system...allow her to let go of all those hopes and dreams that she'd secretly nurtured for years.

She should have known her plan would backfire and blow up in her face.

The plot to purge her senses of Derek Morgan had failed. The only thing she'd done was ensure that she'd never forget a single thing about him. The texture of his skin...the taste of his tongue...the feel of him sliding into her, filling a place no man had ever reached before.

Nope, she was ruined. He was the missing piece of her puzzle that was her life. And she knew it.

Gasping in surprise as she heard the doorknob jiggle on her front door, she turned just as Derek appeared, his chocolate eyes soft and serious as he met her gaze.

"Hey, Sweetness," Derek greeted her gently, dropping his keys on the side table inside her doorway. "Sorry I sounded so..."

"Ominous? Scary? Butt-clench terrifying?" Penelope surmised, stomping toward her. "You scared the crap out of me, Hot Stuff? What's going on?" she asked, slamming a hand to his broad chest.

Hands automatically finding purchase on the curves of her hips, Morgan's lips twitched. His Penelope was never prettier than when those baby blues flashed dangerously. "I'm sorry. I just...I needed to talk to you. Tonight."

"Didn't you have a date with Nurse Nympho this evening?" Penelope asked, trying to keep the judgment out of her voice. Part silicone, part Beach Blonde Barbie, Morgan's current squeeze set her teeth on edge. She'd met the airhead briefly last week when she'd met him at their local watering hole after work for drinks, and though she'd smiled politely and made small talk, her dislike of the other woman had been instantaneous.

"Yeah," Morgan grunted, drawing in a deep breath. "That's part of the reason I'm here."

"Oh, problems in paradise?" Garcia drawled, her heart doing a flip flop in her chest. "Was she actually a man?" she asked sympathetically.

Chuckling, Morgan watched the way her face lit up. "You are vicious."

Shrugging, Penelope allowed Derek to pull her toward the couch. "She wasn't right for you. Pretty package, I'll grant you, but I'm thinkin' the tank upstairs was empty."

Laughing as he pulled her down beside him, Derek shook his head. "Why don't you ever tell me this stuff before I go on the date?"

"And ruin the post-mortem? Bite your tongue, mortal," Penelope huffed, slapping the back of her hand against his chest. "I've got to find my fun somewhere."

"Baby Girl," Morgan murmured, wrapping an arm around her, "My social life is what I need to talk to you about. That, and that night we agreed we'd never discuss."

"Ah. Ah. Ah!" Penelope shook her head, blushing furiously as she bit her lower lip. "You pinky promised that that night would remain in the past," she said nervously, unsure where he was going with his current heading. Desperate not to lose him entirely, she shuddered to think what might happen if he ripped the band-aid off the wound in her heart.

No surgeon in the world would be able to stop the tragedy that would occur.

"That's just it. The past is affecting my future, Penelope. Or, more specifically, what I want for my future. We've got to talk about it."

"Derek," Penelope whispered hesitantly, "I don't know if that's one of our brightest ideas, my love."

"The so-called bright idea was us agreeing not to talk about that night, baby. That's where we let our brains do the talkin' for our hearts and that's where we messed up," Derek replied softly.

Well, she couldn't deny his argument had merit. She'd been denying what was in her heart for so long it had almost become second nature. "What do you wanna say about it, Derek? I mean, we agreed that it was a one-time deal, right?"

"Yeah, that's what we said," Derek muttered, his tone implying that he no longer agreed with the sentiment. "But I can't stop thinking about it, Penelope. It felt...right. I mean the kinda right that you recognize in your bones. The kind of right that no matter how hard we look for it with somebody else, it's always gonna be wrong with them. Princess, you tried with Kevin. I tried with..."

"Half the Eastern Seaboard," Penelope mumbled, smiling as his fingers playfully pinched her side.

"Not quite, but I did try with more than I wish I had," he acknowledged softly. "The point is, it never worked. Not once. And in one night, I finally felt whole. I'd never felt that way before, and I haven't since, either. You're it, Sweetness. You're the one I run to...every single time. You own me, Woman. Heart, body and soul. You're the one I want in my life. You're the person I want to kiss goodnight and good morning. Every single day."

Jaw dropping, Penelope's eyes filled with tears. "Are you saying..."

"I'm saying I love you. I've always loved you. And three months ago, I fell in love with you. Cattin' around, hittin' the bars...tryin' to feel something for random chicks that I don't...it's not me anymore. I don't want that. I want you." Watching his beautiful lady's lips move, no words actually escaping her full lips, Derek smiled. "C'mon, baby, talk to me. You've never stayed speechless long. Don't start now," he urged smoothly.

Heart pounding in her ears, Penelope's throat worked furiously. Had he really just said all those beautiful things? Had he just made every single declaration she'd ever fantasized about? "Is this...are you for real?" Penelope finally breathed raggedly, her face pale as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Shifting to lean forward and turn slightly toward her, Derek guided her hand to his chest. "Feel me, Baby Girl. I'm real. This is real," he whispered, drawing her hand up his body to press a warm lingering kiss against the palm of her hand. "But you're scarin' me, Mama. You not sayin' anything isn't something I'm real comfortable with."

"Do you know how long I've loved you?" Penelope asked faintly, her throat barely able to form those simple words. "How many falling stars I've wished on? And I wished for the same thing every single time."

"What did you wish for, Angel?" Derek asked gently, stroking her hair slowly.

"You. I wished for you," Penelope whispered.

"Then you can tell the genie she can have her bottle back, Mama. I'm yours," he returned in a deep velvety voice as he leaned forward to press his lips against hers. "If you still want me, that is."

"Always, Handsome." Penelope nodded, her arms creeping around his neck. "Always and forever. I love you, too."

And with a deep groan of satisfaction, Derek crushed his lips to hers, plundering her sweet mouth as if it was the last thing on earth he'd ever do.

Sweetly sexy and so pure it made him ache, her touch soothed the beast inside him while her kiss contained salvation and absolution, a balm to a spirit wounded and ravaged by life.

And finally, in her arms, he was complete.

**Finis**

* * *

**A/N 2 - So, there it is. A little Morgan/Garcia fluffiness. What did ya'll think?**


End file.
